


Hold On

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm an idiot, M/M, No beta we die like jschlatt, Open ending I guess, angst babyyyyyy, but it hurts for me, crappy fic i guess, hurt/comfort/hurt i guess, i do not have any proof ready either, i never really write if dream died or not but i put the major character death tag, it's also short since i'm lazy af, it's just angst/fluff/angst, my first Angst fic, of course character death, ooc i think, so expect to see some typos amd grammar mistakes, spoiler it's dream, techno is too soft in this, there's a little bit of fluff but it's too short, you can consider it as not an angst if it never hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He won't ever forgive himself if Dream died. He need to see those dazzling eyes, sparkling when a light is around. He need to caress those soft skin just like before. He need to loosely braid those locks that looks like a multiple lines of gold are on his head. He need to hug those slim waist, he need to kiss those rosy lips, he need to smell those scent on his neck, and he will.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. It's me, your new writer who will probably wrote another angst in the future since I love to cry. Btw, this is my very first angst fic, so please don't expect it to hurt you so much like the other. Oh, can I request something? Can you give me any advice or criticism since I want to improve my wrting skills, for I am not that very good. It was also short, crappy even. But I will make an effort to bring fic in the future that is enough for you guys. Any form of support os highly appreciated. Enjoy reading!

Techno silently curses, blaming himself for what happened to Dream. Bruises and cuts can be seen all over the blonde's body, even having dislocated arm, blood dripping off by his head, and a hole where a large dagger can be found. He hug him closely in his arm, shaking lightly to keep the blonde awake.

"No, no, Dream, please," he prayed, palming his beloved cheek, caressing it as lightly as he could. The blonde weakly smile, holding the pinkett's hand on his cheek, laughing heartedly while eyeing the man above him.

"Guess, my time is out," he whispered, tear slipping onto his face, "no, Dream. D-don't, please," the blonde then let go of Techno's hand and pat his pink locks instead.

"I-it's just a s-small wound, don't go a-away, please, I'm begging you," Dream just laugh, getting his eyes all sparkly because of the tears that he didn't bother stopping.

"T-tech, you kn-know for a f-fact that-," a cough, spitting out some blood, making the red eye man all worry. He put his arm at the back of Dream's knees, putting the other on the blonde's neck, preparing to stand up and go to Carl to go back to their base, to their home.

Life flashes through Dream's eyes, smiling at the scene in front of him.

* * *

_Techno hugging him, placing his head onto his hair, sniffing a small scent of lime and morning dew. Placing his hand on the pinkett's chest, smiling happily, this is enough, just hugging, cuddling, loving, kissing. This is enough. No, this is more than enough._

* * *

_Him, making a flower crown while they were out in the woods finding enough resources to expand their home. Picking out red and yellow flowers along with their stem. Pale hands seemingly working onto something that will get the God's all shy, finally placing the flower crown above Techno's golden crown, making a harmony between the two._

_Techno grunted at the new weight on his head, eyeing the freckled boy in front of him, noticing how the sun emphasize the boy's emerald eyes, hinted with golden lines in the irises, how the wind seemingly go easily with the blonde's locks, making it soft and like a grass swaying along the wind._

_Dream just wheeze as he saw what was the pinkett's face when he look at him, "is the mighty Blood God simping over me?" The pinkett just gives him a soft look, thinking what would it be like when the blonde didn't exist, would he be so cruel and rude against all the people around him? Would he be glaring at everyone who will greet and meet him? Would he be so grumpy to the point that no one will ever approach him?_

_He place his sword beside him, picking the golden crown on his head, and placing it on the blonde's head, getting Dream all flustered and hides away his face by his hands._

_He holds Dream's hands, loving the pale and soft skin against his finger. He press it onto his lips, making Dream redder than before, "w-what are you doing?"_

_He smiles happily, thinking this is enough, that he is contented, that he can finally smile because of the man in front of him, that this man is- this man is his home, he finally found home._

_"Let's go home, my king."_

_Techno himself don't believe in god but he will surely worship Dream when he is one._

* * *

He manage to ride his horse as he hug Dream closely, tears blurring his view, not caring a single bit as he know his way out.

"H-hey Tech," the blonde weakly muttered as he look above him, seeing his beloved crying as his hair flow against the wind. The pinkette then look at him for a few second, "just stay awake, we're almost there."

Dream uses all his strength to hold his beloved's cheek for one last ime, tears slipping again as he smiles.

"Let's g-go home," the blonde said making the pinkette shed a tears more than before, "yes Dream, we're going home," he whispered concentrating on the way, making Carl run fastest than ever before, letting the horse run free since he knew what Carl needed to do, hugging the blonde as closely as he can in his arms, just to stay put, not wanting Dream to get hurt.

He never planned this, he never planned to get Dream all bloody to get him killed, no, he never planned this. Never. But it happened, it happened because of him. He thought Dream was all safe and that- that was a mistake. Now he is running out of time to get Dream all safe before he- he goes away.

He will get Dream healed. He will get his beloved all safe in their home. He will get to see another smile from the blonde, he will get another loving look from him  
He will.

They will spend another morning hugging each other, they will spend another noon getting all domestic just by cooking a food, they will spend another night in each other's arms. They will.

He won't ever forgive himself if Dream died. He need to see those dazzling eyes, sparkling when a light is around. He need to caress those soft skin just like before. He need to loosely braid those locks that looks like a multiple lines of gold are on his head. He need to hug those slim waist, he need to kiss those rosy lips, he need to smell those scent on his neck, and he will.

Dream is his home, and no one is going to take his home away.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again. Hi and hello for those who manage to endure this cringe fic till the end. I have a disclaimer though, this is just their personas, if you ever think it's not, it's not intended. This fic was inspired by a particular scene on Tokyo Ghoul, where Hide specifically said 'let's go home' to Kaneki. That hurt so much to the point I even drop the anime because of it (yes, I'm toxic af), but you get the point. So I guess, time to say goodbye. Have a nice day or noon or afternoon or night to all of you. May we meet again. Bye, and thank you for reading.


End file.
